


And Then I Come Undone

by Lollilox



Series: Your Heart Only Beats For Me [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Jumin I guess OTL, F/M, I just really like obsessive Jumin ok don't judge me, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, jumin is mc's boss, mild AU, more smut, whoops I slipped and accidentally the same thing as before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollilox/pseuds/Lollilox
Summary: After the CCTV adventure, Jumin can't help but delight in exploiting MC at work where he can see her in person. Things get hot as yet another gift is bestowed upon MC in Jumin's office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you would like to see more of this pairing/dynamic ^^

You linger in bed, your face pushed to the soft pillow long after your alarm attempted to wake you. Your fingers are curled around your phone that lays face up on the other pillow, a strange, melancholic look on your features.  
Even though you've long since hung up the phone, you want to hear Jumin's voice again, telling you to touch yourself for his enjoyment.

The call ended with an awkward conversation after the elephant in the room was addressed. Once again, it had been Jumin that brought it up, shortly after the dead air between you began to grate.  
"We can't allow... this... to interfere with our work." He had said the words softly, more gentle than you expected from the most emotionally stagnant member of the RFA.  
You had no choice but to agree. As much as you would have liked to publicly announce your feelings for Jumin, and disregard social convention, someone like you had no chance in hell of anything more than... whatever this was.  
You told yourself you could be okay with it, but you're not sure how much of that was a lie. You heard his voice speaking his lewd commands and you followed them dutifully while he watched you masturbate for him. Like you realized earlier, there is no coming back from that.

It's another work day, and all you want to do is stay in bed and beg Jumin to do the same. After a month of stewing on your obsessive crush, you finally found some relief that wasn't entirely your doing. You want to see your phone light up like a Christmas tree with messages from him, so aching for a video call to bring you what he promised.

_'Next time, I'll show you me,'_ he said.  
All you can do is hope that he's telling the truth and that this supposed 'next time' will be soon.

Begrudgingly, you get out of bed and go for a shower, and get ready to head into the fray.

You find yourself holding your breath as you get to the office building, your usual entourage of guards on your tail as always. Even under the hacker's threat, you never felt as scared and vulnerable as you do now, knowing that Jumin is most likely somewhere in the building.

Finding the courage to face Jumin in person after your shared fling (if you could call it that) seems much more difficult than being under Unknown's thumb.  
You shake your head to yourself, having caught that thought passing through your mind, and berate yourself for it. A risk to your safety is much more dire than coming face to face with Jumin after something so trivial as your phone conversation.  
For the life of you, you don't understand why it feels so much more daunting than it should. Perhaps it's because you feel that you have a dirty secret to keep now.

Looking at you, no one would expect you to devolve into such a slut for Jumin. You were like putty in his hands, your orgasm shaped and moulded by his direction, and you didn't stop to question it once. You succumbed to him gladly.  
Worse yet, you would do it all again so readily, if only to hear him cum again.  
Perhaps it's the fear of not hearing him or seeing him again that has put a terse knot of anxiety in your stomach.

Quickly, your security guards disperse as you make it into the building and past the lobby barricade. You wring your hands around the strap of your cross body bag as you swipe your identification card past the reader, chewing your lip nervously.  
To anyone watching, you might have looked fraught with tension as if you were trying to smuggle a bomb into the place - but it's Friday morning and no one seems to care about you, your problems, or anything but getting to their desks without spilling their coffee.

You take the elevator up to the eleventh floor, where your desk is. Jumin's office is within eyeshot from your desk; Seven assured you that you would be safest within an arm's reach of the raven haired man with the money. Anything that tried to get at you would have to go through the same three layer security used to protect Jumin, after all - another one of Seven's 'magnificent' constructs.

You never thought being so close to Jumin would make you feel like this.

You exit the elevator feeling your pussy ache for him. It constricts uncomfortably, clenching and releasing even as you walk forward, making your way to your desk.  
You're not paying attention to where you're going; your eyes are trained on the modern glass walls of Jumin's office, searching for any sign of him. Your eyes train on him almost immediately as you spot his dark hair and tall body sitting in the stately chair behind his computer at his desk. He's busy already, buried behind what looks like a thick manual or sales proposal, absolutely unaffected by your sudden arrival in the office.

It's disappointing, but you had an agreement. Neither of you would allow your CCTV adventure to affect work. You're not sure what you were expecting anyway. Jumin has always been the type to put work before women, and he certainly isn't psychic. Before you arrived, it wasn't as if he'd sensed you'd entered the building. He hasn't had a chance to even look at you, much less do anything about your presence. Still, you can't help but feel like you've been used for momentary relief, reduced to nothing more than a minor notch in Jumin's bedpost, and you haven't even had the pleasure of actually touching him.

You turn, realizing too late that you're standing at least ten feet away from your actual desk, having completely missed it in your panic to look for him.  
Holding your breath and tugging your skirt down, you march back to your desk, and do your best to recover from the scathing sting of Jumin's ignorance. You knew it was a bad idea to hope for anything - but was a single look too much to ask? A smile, maybe? Coworkers could smile at each other, couldn't they?  
As always, reliable Mr. Director is failing to notice anything but what is right in front of his nose, spelled out in the cold, barren black typeface on his latest report.  
Once, you might have applauded his work ethic and cheered him on for it. Now, it seems like an obstacle, and one that you hate.

Halfheartedly, you sit down at your desk and begin your own work.

Minutes tick by, and the time passes so sluggishly, you feel like you're simmering in a slow cooker. The talk and gossip around the office drifts by here and there, and paranoia sets in as you catch snippets of broken conversations as your concentration on work begins to wane.  
You chew your lip. Does anyone know what you did last night? Does anyone but Jumin know what a lascivious woman you are?  
You checked the messenger on the car ride to the office. No one seemed to be saying much of anything except Yoosung bickering at Seven for pulling another prank. If anyone knew anything, surely that redheaded devil would be the first to shout it from the rooftops.  
Your breaths are shallow and delicate as you strain to hear whatever you can without looking suspicious, while your eyes train on the same sentence you've read for the fifth time.

"I heard she..." One of your coworkers whispers to another, looking around before dropping her tone to a whisper, and continuing.  
Chills erupt down your skin, bringing prickly goosebumps to your exposed forearms as you swallow thickly. There's every chance that gossip isn't about you and Jumin. But what if it is?

You nearly yelp as the chime and vibration of an incoming message sounds from your phone, caught off guard by the suddenness of it.  
Thankfully, the only reaction your body gave was a jerk of your spine, making you sit up straight as a bolt as the phone rattles against the flat surface of your desk.

Clamoring for your phone to silence it, you cuddle it to your chest to muffle the vibration, jumping again as the phone brushes against your breast, forcing a reaction from you involuntarily. Even through two layers of fabric, the pulse of the phone brings you straight back to your memories of the previous night, where Jumin's direction lead you to tease your own nipples with your new toy.  
Hurriedly, you pull the phone from your chest and blush sinfully, hoping either that no one has noticed or your hair is long enough to create a curtain to hide the shame on your face.

With a frantic glance, you look down to see who has messaged you, and feel a shock rake through you at the sight of Jumin's contact information light up the screen.  
You can barely feel the digit that slides across the lock screen to access the message, and it takes every single ounce of willpower you have not to glance over your shoulder and look at Jumin in his office.  
Instead, you distract yourself with reading the message - or, you would have, if there was a message at all.  
A photo has been sent instead.

A picture of Jumin's cock lights up the screen, and a long second passes as you simply stare at it, helpless to do anything but gawk at it and feel the tortuous effect it has on your body.  
Immediately, you feel a longing deep within you, your pussy reacting with a flutter.  
It's lengthier than you imagined it would be, firm, with the smooth skin marbled here and there by the occasional thick, ridged vein. The head is darker than the shaft, but even from looking at it, you can tell that if you were to touch it, your fingers would glide over the sensitive area like silk.  
His girth is nothing to stick your nose up at, either. You realize it would be a tight fit if you mounted him, and your body responds by forcing your pussy to contract, giving you the illusion of what it would feel like to have his cock buried in your cunt.

You can't breathe; your fingers are shaking, and your blush is so hot that you feel like you might set the world on fire. You can feel your wetness priming your pussy for Jumin to explore, but it meets your panties and soaks into the thin fabric instead.

Suddenly you feel like every single pair of eyes in the office is on you, and you clutch the phone to your chest, quick as a whip. Your perky nipples are betrayed by your bra and shirt - even through the padding and the light material of your blouse, what Jumin has done to you is as evident as if you had spent an hour in a freezer.  
You hope desperately that no one saw you react, or saw Jumin's photo on your phone, and yet somehow you feel like Jumin's eyes are on you. Without even having to look at him, you know he is watching you, just like last night.

Standing up shakily, you keep your phone buried in between your breasts, and hurry to the bathroom. You need somewhere to look at the photo privately, and calm the pace of your palpitating heart.

Your gait is quick as you make your way to the ladies room, brushing past two coworkers on the way. You rush into the nearest stall, and barricade yourself inside it, exhaling shakily as the door lock slides into place.  
You couldn't bring yourself to look at Jumin in his office, even if you could feel his eyes on you, burning into your back as you made your escape. Even behind the metal door of the bathroom stall, you still feel like you are under his watchful eye.

Sitting down on the lidded toilet, you peek at the screen again. Once more, your cheeks light up brilliantly as you scour every pixel of the photo. The unexpected arrival of the photo itself only serves to flood your system with arousal and wanton desire, and again the thrill of being caught has left you tortured with adrenaline and excitement. Your mouth waters as you wriggle uncomfortably on the lid of the toilet, imagining what pleasures Jumin's cock might be able to give you if he would just let you guide it to your sex...  
Suddenly, your phone chimes as a message arrives, startling you out of your reverie with another jump.  
Jumin's contact information lights up on the screen, and you tap the notification hastily to access the message.

Do you like the photo? I took it last night.  
The tone of the message seems almost smug, even without the presence of a smirking emoji.

You decide you don't care, and answer immediately, biting your lip to keep from getting too carried away. Jumin knows what he's doing to you, and wants to see if you are going to be transparent or not.

Yes, I do, you reply, saving what little face you can while trying to be honest about your feelings. You leave out the part about how you spent every minute of your night and morning thinking about the phone call that had you in post-sex limbo, recalling every detail with vivid clarity. This way, at least you don't seem like an addict.

You idly wonder what possessed Jumin to ignore the previous agreement of not allowing your fling to affect work, but when the next message comes through, Jumin has answered that question for you.

I wanted to see your reaction in person.

A smirk emoji pops up on the screen, closely followed by yet another message.

You're sexy when you blush.

The thought of Jumin calling you sexy steals the breath right out of your lungs and you whine quietly to release some of the energy bubbling up inside you. You'd give anything to hear him say it in person, or even hear his voice speak the words to you over the phone again. You'd do anything to get him to say it just before his clever tongue lapped at your cunt, ravenously lavishing your entire body with unbridled pleasure.  
You're getting carried away with your fantasies, and you know it all too well. Again, you tell yourself the cold, hard truth: you can't touch him, and he can't touch you.  
But you're so thirsty for more, more, more.

Your thumbs fly over your phone's keyboard. Will you show me more?  
The chance of Jumin having another photo to send you is admittedly low, and the odds of something like a video call even lower. He's at work, and so are you, except you are hiding in a bathroom to prevent your racy reactions and fantasies from showing publicly, while Jumin sits in his office, tormenting you with the slightest of ease.  
Still, you hold your breath until another message appears.

I have a better idea.

You don't even have time to be confused. Another message pops up, and you can hardly believe your eyes.

Come to my office.

It's hard not to get your hopes up, but images of Jumin bending you over his desk in full view of your coworkers has you up on your feet and pulling the lock back to exit the stall. Your eyes look almost glassy as you imagine important papers going flying, the monitor of Jumin's computer jostling back and forth as his cock rams into you. All eyes would be on you both, and you find yourself getting off on it.

You do your best to calm your pace to a speed walk as you exit the bathroom and beeline straight for Jumin's office. You look like a hot mess when you get there, rosy pink and exhilarated like you just got off a roller coaster, and something about your expression puts a look of satisfaction on Jumin's features.  
He sits behind his desk, fingers steepled, leaning forward onto the desk with his elbows. From an outsider's perspective, it looks like you've been called into the Headmaster's office to be reprimanded for whatever rule you've broken, and you are painfully aware of it, especially as you clasp your hands behind your back out of habit.

"I have another gift for you," Jumin says, watching your face for a reaction.  
He gets exactly what he's looking for as your features light up, hopeful that his gift is the one between his legs. "What... what is it?" You ask, breathily.  
"It would ruin the surprise if I told you." He smirks, shifting from his seated position.  
You get hot under the collar of your blouse immediately, and feel your pussy tingle in anticipation. Is this really it? Have you turned into such a harlot that you desperately want Jumin to fuck you in front of all these unsuspecting people?  
Your mouth is open to reply, but you can't find your voice. All you can do is stare at Jumin as he follows through with his motion.

Instead of standing up to reveal an erection from under his desk, he retrieves a small package from under it, and slides it across the desk to offer it to you.  
You can't help but feel let down as your eyes stare down at the package. It looks like a bulging envelope more than anything else, but you take it into your hands anyway, and lift the flap to peer inside, almost expecting a wad of money to buy your silence on what happened the previous night.  
A neatly folded pair of lacy white panties are inside.  
You close the flap almost immediately, as if anyone could see inside for the split second you had it open. Why Jumin has gifted you a pair of panties, you don't know, but once again, Jumin is one step ahead of you.  
He smiles the sort of smile he develops when he closes a particularly lucrative deal, like a cat cornering a mouse, knowing he has the upper hand. "They're remote controlled." He says the words nonchalantly, and takes his phone into his hands, tapping a button on a nondescript app.  
The package in your hands jumps to life, silently whirring, and you gasp, instinctively pressing your knees together to keep your arousal under control. "J-Jumin-"  
He taps the button again to turn it off, and holds up a finger, silencing you. Then, he points to the furthest corner of his office - the only blind spot in the whole place. "Put them on there, and give me the ones you're wearing now. You can leave them in the envelope."  
Once again, he's ordering you around, forcing you to make yourself vulnerable, and you can't help but be enticed by it. A fresh leak of fluid from your cunt only proves it.

You comply, shielding yourself from the view of your coworkers as you stand in the corner of Jumin's office, and reach up under your skirt to slip the tips of your index and middle fingers under the delicate waistband of your panties.  
Jumin's eyes are on you, hungrily eating up every motion, drinking it all in with a crazed look in his dark eyes. From where he sits, his chair has swiveled around to point toward you to get a good look at you, and though his back is to your coworkers, you can see a rock hard erection tightening the crotch of his pants, and putting strain on the seam of his right pant leg.  
Your panties slide down your hips and thighs until they get past your knees. You step out of them, one foot at a time, daintily folding them to slide them into the envelope while taking the white pair out. They slide on easily, and, apart from a slight bump that nestles against your clit, they don't feel much different than any other pair of panties.  
You're not sure how much of your body Jumin got to see from over your skirt, but he doesn't seem to be displeased that you didn't purposefully make a show of it.  
He smiles, and gestures back to the seat in front of his desk. "Sit down."  
Doing your best not to stare at his erection, you do as you're told, and sit in the chair, and put the envelope on the desk once more. You don't know what Jumin is going to do with your panties. Idly, you think of Jumin's nose pressed up against the stained black fabric, and feel your heart jolt to attention and start to canter in your chest. Your pussy gives a quiver again, and you purse your lips to keep from allowing them to part in pleasure.  
"Now I can make you cum whenever I want." Jumin smirks, tucking himself back under the desk.  
His long finger goes to the screen of his phone again, and you brace yourself for an explosion of immediate pleasure, but none comes.

Instead, Jumin's quick fingers tap out what seems to be a message.  
Confused, you look at him, perhaps a little too hopefully.  
"You're very loud when you cum." He looks directly back into your eyes, dazzling you with his dominant presence. "I wonder if you can do it quietly."  
Your mouth falls open as the door of Jumin's office opens, not even a second after he finishes speaking, and you have to immediately tame your embarrassed flush, yet you seem to flounder even at something as simple as that.

Jaehee strides into Jumin's office, wearing her usual unimpressed face, a notepad tucked under her arm with a pen in her hand. "Mr. Han, I would appreciate it if you would give the task of taking notes to apprentices."  
She doesn't seem fazed by your presence in Jumin's office, though as soon as she catches the blush on your face, she seems to ponder it for a moment before dismissing it, turning back to Jumin instead, having deemed your flustered expression as meaningless. "I am very busy with the other work you've given me."  
Jumin's demeanor seems to have changed on a dime. As soon as Jaehee walked through the door, he seemed to adopt his usual deadpan.  
You can't help but gawk at him. Zen was meant to be the actor, not Jumin. He's flawless as he responds, as if nothing in the world were different. "I want you to research.."  
Suddenly, Jumin's words are drowned out by intense pleasure ripping through your body. The strong vibration of the erotic panties grinding against your clit blinds you to anything but the fact that Jumin is once again giving you the pleasure you want. It's not quite what you'd expected, but you are a desk away from him, and your eyes are on him.  
A shaky exhale escapes your lips like a scoff, and Jaehee glances your way briefly as she scribbles her notes down. You make eye contact for a moment; you are the first to look away, shamefully at that.  
Jaehee doesn't seem to think anything of it, however, and continues writing.

The vibrations get stronger.  
Your pussy clenches fiercely, your body trying to fend off an early orgasm, but the motion only gives you momentary relief as your cunt relaxes and brings your clit straight back down onto the bullet. Your knees squeeze together, and your hands lay useless in your lap. You wish you could give Jumin another show, but judging from the way he is looking at you while he dictates to Jaehee, you're already giving him one.  
A bright glow has blossomed back on your cheeks and over your nose and the tips of your ears as you look to Jumin.  
You're almost sure you're dreaming it up, but his gaze almost seems to say, _cum as you look into my eyes._

You eke out another weak string of breaths, doing all you can to keep from making noise. The vibrator itself is silent, and the office is quiet save for Jumin's voice, Jaehee's pen and paper, and your barely contained pleasure.

The vibrations get even stronger, pulsating this time in a pattern of short, short, long on repeat.  
Your fingers curl into your palms, making fists in your lap. Pushing them against the fabric of your skirt, you attempt to pull the hem of your skirt down, as if Jaehee could see your arousal.  
You ache for release already, and a pleading glance at Jumin results in another ramping up of the vibrations.

Resorting to pinching the inside of your lip between your teeth, you can feel an orgasm starting to build. Every blink of your lids brings another luscious memory to life of the pleasure Jumin gave you the previous night. You can hear his voice in your ear, telling you to cum for him, telling you to let him see it all.  
Your fingers want so badly to grab at your own breasts to pinch your nipples into pert mounds. You want to entice Jumin so much that he vaults the desk to ravage you himself. You want to feel his cock pulsating in your cunt, his wet, warm fingers against your slick clit. You want him to fuck you into submission in front of anyone who wants to watch, and pull out to feel his hot cum splatter on your bare ass. You want your hips clutched by his hands so hard that you bruise and beg for more.

Involuntarily, your mouth falls open and a strained moan-turned-squeak comes from you.

Both Jumin and Jaehee look at you incredulously, yet behind Jumin's expression is one of fascination and obsession.  
The vibrations scale a final time, just as Jaehee perks a brow at you. "Are you all right?" She asks.  
Jumin looks at you expectantly, a secret smirk on his features.  
You attempt to form words, and nod hurriedly, clutching onto the desk for support. "F-Fine!" You manage to say, just before the vibrations become overwhelming. Your eyes are on Jumin as you orgasm violently, a choked moan silenced in your throat, wet pussy tensing and releasing rapidly. You do your best not to jerk forward on the chair or buck on it to ride it like you would Jumin, but the orgasm forces you to half arch against the back of the chair, your pubic mound ground into the seat.  
If you're lucky, Jaehee will think you're just stretching. You frantically try to play your moan off as a yawn, but the spasm that follows does nothing but exploit you.  
Still, Jaehee doesn't do anything but stare at you like you're crazy, a concerned frown on her features as you ride out your orgasm, and the vibrations dial down and stop altogether.

Turning his head to Jaehee, Jumin nods to her. "That will be all, Assistant Kang."  
She seems more baffled by Jumin's sudden dismissal more than your strange behavior, but doesn't say anything that will get her out of Jumin's office any slower. "Very well. Please remember you have a meeting this afternoon at three."  
Jumin's deadpan is all she gets in reply, and stays in place until she is gone.

His lips form a smile as he looks at you, a selfish look of arousal in his eyes.  
"I'll make you scream before long," he vows, "my little slut."


End file.
